When the one you love's gone
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: In case you didn't see the episode honey I'm very sad to tell you Adam passed away at the end. Now things just aren't the same for his girlfriend Becky. She keeps praying that Adam will be let in heaven and that he will be in good hands and it won't matter that he's acutally a she.
1. Love lives on

It's been about 3 weeks since Adam Torres died from getting in car accident. His friends and family all miss him dearly, but nobody misses him more than his girlfriend Becky Baker. Becky is a Christian so she's been praying nonstop to God about letting Adam in heaven. You see Adam is FTM (female to male) transgender and some people don't think this right. Becky didn't care though she loved Adam dearly and misses him more and more each day.

Becky is in her room one day knelt down next to her bed eyes closed and hands folded and she says "Even though he isn't what he seems and what he did may be a sin to some it's not a sin to me, so Lord please except my loving and wonderful boyfriend into your kingdom with you. And also, Adam, if you're up there listening to me, please know that I always loved you and always will. You're an amazing guy and I'm sorry if you felt like when I was hanging out with Todd, it's like I was cheating, but honestly I wasn't I love you always will and always have. Amen."

Becky then goes downstairs to where her parents are waiting for her.

Her dad asks her "Are you ready for church?"

Becky says "Yes I am. I in fact just got done praying."

Becky's mother said "Yes your father and I heard some of it. We're sorry we were tough on poor Adam."

Becky starts to cry and says "Yeah I was tough on him at first as well after finding out he was transgender, but eventually I wrapped my mind around it."

Becky's dad says "We wish we could've done the same."

Becky asks "Do you think that in church I could say a few words about Adam in his honor?"

Becky's mom says "That wouldn't be such a bad idea."


	2. Saying goodbye

At church the pastor is reading passages from the bible. He then stops and says "If anyone would like to come and say a few words they're more than welcome. We won't judge because that would be a sin for us to judge our people."

Becky stands up and says "I'd like to come up and say something."

The pastor says "Alright, Ms. Baker come on up and let us know what's on your mind."

Becky gets up on the podium and says "Hello, everybody my name is Becky Baker. I just went through something horrible that I'm pretty sure most of you have gone through. I just recently lost my boyfriend Adam. He died in the hospital a few weeks ago. Now something not very many people approved of about Adam is that he is actually a she. I know I didn't approve of this at first in fact I didn't want to believe it, but now I am able to accept Adam fully for what he is, and I feel sorry for him that I didn't at first. I also feel sorry for him because a few months ago when I was in Florida I was hanging out with a guy named Todd and maybe I hung with Todd a little too much to the point that Adam thought I was cheating on him. I got into an argument with Adam a few weeks before he passed away because I got mad at him for sending a message to Todd under my name. I heard Adam was texting when the car he was driving crashed into a tree. There is no doubt in my mind Adam was trying to send me a text. So I just wanted to say Adam I miss you, I think about you every day and I pray about you every night. I hope you'll be happy in heaven, and I'll try my best to be strong."

Becky goes and sits down next to her parents and then the pastor gets back up on the stand and says "Thank you for sharing those thoughts of yours with us, Ms. Baker. It actually is a good thing you were able to look through Adam and see who he really was. He sounds like a great young man, and he sounds like a young man who is proud of who he is."

After church Becky and her parents head to the cemetery so Becky can go and see where Adam is lying.

Becky stands there looking at the tombstone in tears and says "You were an amazing guy and you would've done so many great things with you life, I could tell you were special from the moment I met you. I love you Adam Torres and I will miss you. I hope to see you again someday."


End file.
